Talk:Crazy Little Thing Called Love/@comment-4945309-20151201130647/@comment-4945309-20151201132947
13:06, December 1, 2015 (UTC) //[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zRb5_iNpXY I Believe]// Juan Miguel Severo I believe in aswangs. I grew up with uncles from Capiz and Aklan telling me about them, so yes, I believe in aswangs. I believe that they can change form and I believe that I should be quiet and listen for the ticking of their mouth because if I hear the ticking is near that means the aswang is far, far away, and yes, you might think I'm crazy because I believe in things so, so easily but I am not lying. I believe in aswangs. I believe in nunos. I believe in them - the little people who live in anthills, that they might be hiding there behind the trees. That's why I bite my finger every time I point at them by accident, because sometimes I forget that they don't like being pointed at and I'm afraid that they're going to steal me away in the middle of the night and take me away to their kingdom and make me their playmate. And I know, there hasn't really been anyone stolen away in the middle of the night but it is hard to gamble, so if I point at them by accident, I will bite my finger because it is easy for me to believe in things and I believe in nunos. And while I'm saying all this nonsense, you should probably know that there are still so many things without basis that I believe in. Like, when you leave while we're eating I turn the plate around and around so that you won't get run over by a car as you walk the street. And whenever I drop my fork while I'm eating by myself, I pray that I will find a surprise in a visit from you. I bit my tongue earlier and I asked for a number. The number I got was exactly the first letter of your name and I hope that I really am on your mind. And yes, if you bit your tongue, that's obviously my fault because you are on my mind. You are on my mind. In the morning, when I check what time it is, I imagine that you arrived at the office. You are on my mind. In the noon, I know that you're saving up but you eat enough food to get you through the day so you won't be hungry on the job, right? You are on my mind. In the afternoon, you're so tired because there are so many things they're making you do that you don't think you can finish before it gets dark. And you are on my mind. In the night, wherever you go after you're done working, maybe we could see each other. And I'm sorry, please don't get annoyed, but I want to see you, believe me, because sometimes I get tired of you being only in my mind. And yes, this is obviously not the best time for me to tell you this because I've just been talking about superstitions and nonsense but please understand this: if I can believe in things with no basis or proof like these, why can't I believe in you? Why can't I believe in us? Why can't I believe that there can be an us? Whenever you smile at me, I believe. Whenever you hold my hand, I believe. Whenever you put your arm around me, I believe. Whenever you kiss me, I believe. I believe in this. This is not a game. This is not 'we're going to end here, thank you very much'. I believe that we can do this. And I believe that even if it gets hard and painful, when we arrive at the end, I will die because of how you make me so happy to the point that it hurts, and everything will be all be worth it because I believe in you. Yes. You are who I am pointing at and I will not bite my finger because I want you to take me far away and bring me to whatever kingdom or forest you want. Yes. You are the name my heart shouts and I am not scared when you go near me. Because I believe. I believe that we can do this. And I believe in karma. That whatever you give will come back to you, with interest. I have placed my heart in a jar many times and threw it in to the ocean, with the hopes that someone will find it and return it to me in one peace. But it's been such a long time and no one has found it. So, if you see my heart washed up on the shore, think about what you'll do with it. Will you leave it? Throw it away? Not care at all? I will be waiting for your decision. Please believe in me. I will be waiting for my heart. I hope you return it.